


you used me for my love

by ranpoandpoe



Series: Carmen Sandiego x Girl In Red [4]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Character Study, F/F, Inspired by Music, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: "I can't see you nowBut I will somehowThat's what I always do"("you used me for my love", by girl in red)





	you used me for my love

**Author's Note:**

> damn, it's been a while since i haven't written anything for this fandom... i was talking about paper star on twitter this week and i realized i've never written about her, which was an ABSURD since she's my favorite character from the whole goddamn show!! anyway, have this. my angsty lesbian daughter paper star. (and yes, this is another piece inspired by one of girl in red's songs, because... i want to.)

One of the rules for every criminal was to never fall in love with a police officer or someone not involved with crime and Paper Star was always aware of that. However, she hadn’t been informed that falling in love, in general, was a concept she should avoid. 

 

She judged safe to get involved with Black Sheep, a fellow criminal, but… well, she learned that criminals were just as problematic to get involved. As a thief, it would be expected for Black Sheep to steal Paper Star’s heart. The stolen organ was the one in charge of her actions, not her mind -- it wasn’t protected. Which, of course, made Paper Star looked like she was begging to have her heart robbed. 

 

Before, Paper Star had a few moments of insanity -- now, Black Sheep left alongside with her last drop of sanity. Unstoppable, she had been receiving more missions than ever, and she still saw Black Sheep everywhere: in the passenger seat of her car, kindly provided by the V.I.L.E., that was just as empty as her, but she’d still see Black Sheep there, laughing at her pout; in a mission somewhere they had gone with each other, Paper Star could still see Black Sheep’s mischievous smirk as she described one of the creative pranks she played on one of their teachers.

 

Paper Star couldn’t stop thinking about how, if she could turn back time, she would immediately look for Black Sheep: seeing her smile again and appreciating it as she should have. If only she knew that would be the last time… even though, no matter how long Paper Star appreciated her smile, it would never be enough, at least she wouldn’t take it for granted -- because it wasn’t. 

 

Staring at the wall, Paper Star couldn’t see Black Sheep. It was a new one, she had no memories with her former partner. She couldn’t see her, but she will, somehow. That’s what she had been doing every time, right? Constantly living moments she had already lived, seeing ghosts in every corner.

 

As quickly as she could, Paper Star grabbed a piece of paper and started making her typical origami. It was the only thing that managed to keep her distracted from Black Sheep, the only activity she had to release her pain and anger. Her fingers had become more skilled since Black Sheep ran away -- and suddenly, Paper Star wanted to show her progress to her partner. 

 

_ Former  _ partner. 

 

Paper Star threw the unfinished origami at the wall. 

 

Black Sheep used her. She saw the younger girl, helplessly in love with her, and decided to use her for her own entertainment. And then, she got tired. Black Sheep got tired, not only of Paper Star, but of the V.I.L.E. in general -- of course, because if a decision wasn’t extreme, she wouldn’t make it. 

 

And, simple as that, she left. 

 

For some time, Paper Star wished it was simple like that for her. She wished she could just run away from the V.I.L.E. to find the woman she so dearly kept in her heart. But then, she realized… 

 

That was Black Sheep, not Paper Star. 

 

Paper Star  _ liked  _ her  villainous life. Deep down, she liked seeing the defeated eyes from the people she attacked and the signs of despair the people who had been affected by the crime would show on the television some hours later, when Paper Star was already in her room and her teachers had already marked the mission as a success. 

 

Suddenly, Paper Star got up from her bed. She quickly grabbed some pieces of papers and walked towards the door. She had a mission to take care of, and, this time, she would enjoy the screaming coming out of the victim’s throat and the blood on her origami, and she will laugh, as if there was no tomorrow -- because one thing Black Sheep had taught her was that she would never know when there was one.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this? if you wanna leave a comment, that would mean a lot, because i loooove feedback! :p also if you wanna find me on twitter, i'm @edogawaspoe (but the probability of me talking about carmen sandiego is way higher on @tyleesbian so... your choice).


End file.
